Mind Games by chachingmel123
by chachingmel123
Summary: Ren and Kyoko finally get to spend a holiday together on a beach thanks to Lory. However there's a catch... they must go as the Heel siblings! what will happen when they run into Sho and Beagle! How will they survive a whole month together!Rivals will clash, sanity will be tested and Weirdo's will become weirder! can Ren and Kyoko handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Mind Games by chachingmel123

Summary- Ren and Kyoko finally get to spend a holiday together on a beach thanks to Lory. However there's a catch... they must go as the Heel siblings! what will happen when they run into Sho and Beagle! How will they survive a whole month together!? Rivals will clash, sanity will be tested and weirdo's will become weirder! can Ren and Kyoko handle it?

I do not own Skip Beat or characters just plot and future OC characters ( **original character** for those of you who don't know what it means)

well I have check any mistakes I could have made and changed anything that stopped the flow. Got this idea yesterday night and it sounded great in my head and interesting so I asked for the opinions for the title and here was the winner- Mind Games!

Chapter 1- Ren's worst Nightmare!

"It was nice of the boss to gave us time, off work" Ren said to kyoko with his gentlemen smile. they were loading their luggage onto the cab.

"Y-Y-Yes It sure was" she replied back in a tone that did not imply confidence. she avoided making eye contact with Ren in fear of facing the terror that is Tsuruga Ren while unknowingly shaking. Ren noticed her shaking and realised how much he lost his temper, instantly overcome with guilt. sighing. "It's not your fault Kyoko" glanced over to see her relax a bit to encourage him to go on. "Let's just enjoy the holiday ". He put on a less threatening smile which still meant he was peeved off.

As he said this both of their eyes meet, they were consumed by embarrassment and forced to look the other way.

Don't get the wrong idea. They were both looking forward to their "special time" together even though they wouldn't admit it to each other ...but...did they...have to...go...as...

***CAIN AND SESTU HEEL!?***

(Flashback)

presidents office

Ren and Kyoko are both seated in Lory's office after being called upon by him. Lory was dressed in a octopus themed custom that was a very bright blue that shocked Ren and Kyoko as they walked in, wondering the same question...**WHY!?**

"The reason why I called you here, is because I think you have been working hard and you need a vacation!" he put on a business face while been secretly pleased with himself for being very eye-catching today as well.

They both looked at him both with confusion. "Yes, you heard me" he gave what he said time for it to sink in. The first to snap out of confused state was Ren. "but I don't have time to go on a vacation!" he pleaded. "yes you do, I had your manger clear your schedule for a whole month". That made Ren shut up. Lory then advanced to Kyoko. "you don't want to be unprofessional now would we...Kyoko?" it seemed to grab her attention as thought's flocked her mind of being in top form for her job and * blush* being together with Ren on the beach.

Next to her. Ren was having a battle within himself. He started imaging fantasises. Kyoko glowing skin in the sun light. Her tender lips. Her beautiful eyes. Kuon was screaming " Take the offer and claim what you deserve! Tonight she will be mine!. The Ren part of him was worried he'll scare her away and never see her again. The Cain Heel part just didn't care and thought it didn't concern him. while still conflicted. Lory glanced over to Ren with a ' fan girl' smile just wondering what is going on in his head.

"We'll do it!".Ren snapped out of his thoughts ,shocked to see Kyoko so passionate about accepting the vacation. It truly was a sight to behold-

"so your both going on Vacation" Lory cutting Ren's line of thought before he went to deeply into it . Ren was secretly thanking Lory inside. Lory just smiled like he could read his mind.

"Yes, you can go on a Vacation..." Ren eyes narrowed at the pause. "...as the...

HEEL SIBLINGS!"

"..."

"..."

***I take it all back...I hate you, Lory.***

(End of flashback)

And that explains the mess there in. On the way to the Resort where Lory had booked them. The unlucky person who was driving the heel siblings for the day got the fright of their lives. Throughout the journey the man seemed like he was in a hurry and was on the brink of tears when he dropped them off.

They made their way to the resort. Inside they could hear people laughing, chatting and being happy. They walked in. The room went silent. A mysterious era engulfed the two standing. Sending out unfriendly vibes that killed the mood and atmosphere. All that was left was intense anticipation as everyone turned as white as a ghost. Cain and Sestu were use to it so it didn't affect them.

Cain wore black leather trousers with skull straps attached to them which covered over his heavy black boots with spiked at the Bottom. He was also wearing an open leather jacket which showed off his very impressive six pack. off course this caught the eye of many women as they walked to the counter desk. Sestu stared them down instantly causing them to flinch under her mighty gaze.

Cain on the other hand wore a uncaring expression on his face but on the inside he was struggling to prevent Kuon from resurfacing to fill his desires which was lit when he look at her outfit. Sestu wore a leather crop top compliments of Jelly. It showed of her belly and clung to her chest shaping it. Very tightly did her black shorts hugged her butt. She also wore fingerless gloves and black combat boots with was every man's dream and he couldn't even look! she earned the attention of all the males, Cain was there to make sure the males did not over step their bounders. He ruled with an iron fist and they know it.

"here is your room key, sir". The poor counter lady trembled in fear at the large man before her, not wanting to look him in the eye so she looked at another part of his body making Sestu stare her down with a look that seems to say ' look at him any further and I will hurt you' . her eyes grow wide. she had no choice but to turn around and talk. Cain took the key and motioned to Sestu to follow. when they left the room they took the tension along with them. Everyone started to slowly relax and return back to normal however they all had one question on their mind...

***Who were they!?***

Their room was very exotic and tropical. It had fake palm trees to brighten the mood. The two beds in the centre of the room where Hawaii themed. They even had their own mini drink bar in the corner. Kyoko was impressed. Sestu just looked around boringly at the room very uninterested. Cain walked through the room without a glance around heading to the balcony to smoke. when a hand pulled a cigarette out of his hand before he could light it.

"I do not want you, smelling of smoke through the whole Vacation, nii-san" she sexily said gaining his attention. Cain growled. "don't give me that, change and meet me down at the beach" with that she walked down stairs towards the beach with Cain watching her. He did what he was told to do even though he didn't want to. In no time flat he was on the beach in a biker beach swimming trunks looking for Sestu.

He scanned the beach causing people to cower under his gaze until he found her. she was in a very skimpy bikini suit that outlined her figure and left little to the imagination. she looked so beautiful as he stood there, he stared at her for a while, images flock in his mind. He shook his head to relieve himself of them and clear his head. He noticed that she was surrounded by two young males that look familiar...

He started walking towards her to get a better look of them and scare them away. However only inches away he stopped, his eyed widen in realisation, as it hit him with powerful force. His blood boiled.

*** WHY IS SHO AND BEAGLE HERE!?***

what do you think of this should i continue or just leave it as a one shot? Reviews are welcome. I corrected this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Mind Games Chapter 2

Ren: we'll who would have thought this story would get nearly 20 reviews.

Kyoko: It was all Ren, not me. I was just the help.

Sho: tch. you know it only because of me that this became pop-

Ren: Kyoko! you have work just as hard as me.

Kyoko: thank you, that means a lot to me * blush*

Sho: Is ANYONE listen to me!

Reino: is he always like this?

Ren and Kyoko nod.

Sho: Beagle where did you come from!?

Reino: ...I was here since the beginning.

Kyoko: as expected from a demon from hell.

Reino: for the last time. I. am. not. A DEMON!

Mel: Sho, since you haven't spoken yet you can say what needs to be said.

Sho: tch. It's just one person after another popping up. soon it will be a crowd.

Mel: SHUT. UP. AND SAY IT!

Ren: ...

Kyoko: ...

Reino: ... wow.

Sho:...The author does not own us. just the plot.

Mel: see... was it that hard?

Ren: I feel sorry for Reino and Sho in this chapter.

R and S: WHY?!

Ren: (smiles a true gentleman smile)

Author Note: due to popular demand this story will not be a one- shot and will update on the 7th of every month. I have a lot of free time since my exams are over and I don't need to step in school for a whole 2 MONTHS! I'm over the moon:) while my siblings suffer.

Chapter 2 - Dancing with the devil

Sestu PV

*Of all people to run into...why did it have to be them!?*

[Flashback]

I walked onto the beach in my very skimpy swim kit. Instantly I know something was off..

Grudge 1#: Mistress. I detected a lower life form coming our way.

Grudge 2#- How should we dispose of him? Mistress.

Kyoko: let's see how this plays out.

1# and 2#: yes mistress.

"kyoko?"

I didn't turn around. already I was panicking and irritated by that Voice! I almost turn back to into my regular self if only I didn't remember that I was supposed to be Sestuka Heel. I became calm and collective and let Sestu take over.

Normal PV

Sho happened to spot Kyoko from far way at first he thought that it was a different person and wanted to talk to her because of how she stood out from the crowd. he wanted to so desperately make her his even though he did not know why. he began to walk towards her while enjoying the display of skin.

As his eyes lock on to her face he soon realised that it was his Kyoko although she had a lot of makeup.

He called her name out. she didn't turn around. causing a little pain in his heart which he dismissed so easily, not wanting to break his cool persona he built for himself.

As stubborn as he was, he wasn't going to take her reaction lying down. he put his hand on her shoulder, before he know what was happening he found himself face down on the beach floor with Kyoko staring down at him with cold eyes.

shocked wasn't even the word to describe what he was feeling.

Reino PV

It has been an hour and I still haven't found Sho. I was going to have some fun with him and steal his newest song right under him. I could imagine how he will react when he hears his song been played by my band...

I wonder if Kyoko is here?

"Kyoko?"

I turn my head to the sound and saw Sho in blazing red swim trunks, trying to chat up some girl who was clearly not interested. wow that girl was hot. she was clearly way out of his league..

That however doesn't stop me from stealing the girl from his grasp while pretending to be her knight in shining armour.

I started walking toward them. Enjoying his facial expression when she didn't even turn around. That had got to have hurt his pride.*snicker*

I'm liking this girl more and more..

oh. it seems he's not going to leave. I was about to say something that would get on his nerves. He's such an idiot. when the girl... hip flipped him...WOW. I didn't think a girl who could resist him existed...I think this is love.

Sho's face when he hit the floor was PRICELESS! I was suddenly grateful for the camera in my pocket . He was so shocked that he doesn't notice the flash from the camera.

Me and my band mates are going to be laughing at this for a VERY long time.* smiles*

Normal VP

Sho is quick to recover and stand's up hoping nobody saw what happened... oh how wrong he was.

"Who the hell is Kyoko? my name Sestuka Heel!"

Another shock to him. Here she was denying her own name in front of him. Was something wrong with her? Was he mistaken?- no- he know Kyoko anywhere and he could not be mistaken. He refused to be wrong!

"W-what are y-you talking about Kyoko?"

She was about to reply when

" Sestu, is something wrong?"

Sho and Beagle were shocked to see her once cold face turn into one full of glee. She looked like a girl in love. This of course irritated Sho to no end, since he believed only he could bring out that expression in her and was about to stare down the guy who stole her from him.

She started walking towards him.

*Finally some attention*

However she walked straight past him like he wasn't even there! causing his irritation level to be higher but stop's himself from shouting and takes in his surroundings, he finally noticed Beagle standing there and was about to shout at him but noticed his facial expression.

Beagle had the expression of someone who was truly terrified. His eyes seemed to look through him and look behind him. Even Sho , the idiot that he was, had alarm bells ringing in his head telling him to turn and run as fast as he can. However he was too stubborn so he just took a few steps forward and turned around to see what had got them so scared.

There stood an extremely tall man. He looked like he was in his early twenty's. He had longer than average hair, Black. His hair covered his rugged handsome face. A murderous era surrounded him. It didn't help that he had muscle, to them it implied that he had power to back up his threat's and a warning to never get on the wrong side of him.

Both Beagle and Sho stood there seemly in a trance under the his piercing gaze. That seemed to be darkening every second. The air turned tense, even the out lookers that happen to look over froze on the spot with pale faces. Any second it seemed, they all expected for the two unfortunate souls to be killed with such brutality that he'll will actually enjoy it. The atmosphere was choking as nobody know when the situation will break. Everything about the man screamed... MONSTER.

.

.

"Nii-san, I'm okay"

The silence was finally broken. The man turned his gaze from them and looked at his sister. It softened much to the benefit of Sho and Beagle.

Sestu turned around with a sexy smile on her face. How out of place it was with everything that was happening around her.

"This is my brother Cain" she said.

Both of them turned their eyes from Sestu to Cain who was still glaring at them. At that moment they received a message.

* come near her again, and I won't hesitate to kill you. you piece of shit.*

**They gulped**.

just to emphases his power over them he hit a nearby tree . Due to extreme level of fear , the tree exploded in their heads while in reality it had crack marks.

**They got the message loud and clear.**

He clung to her waist possessively and carried her bridal style back to their hotel room leaving a very scared Beagle and Sho in their wake.

Sho PV

s-s-shit...t-t-that was scary I have n-n-never felt my life threatened before. just to be on a safe side I'll stay away from her. she wasn't my type anyway. However why does he look familiar? he looks a lot like that clean freak Tsuruga Ren but that can't be him. He's way to mess up and rude to be him. He didn't show any signs, that he know me. so what is this feeling?.

That girl, his sister. she couldn't have been Kyoko. I can't imagine her wearing something that revealing. The way her face changed to one in love...Kyoko is the type of girl who rejects love. so why do I have such a bad feeling? something tells me I should watch those two...

Reino PV

well that could have gone better... Who know there was such people in the world. something tells me if I pursue her I would end dead.

However..her mystery still draws me. I think I'm in love. so how do I get to her without getting myself killed?

Normal PV

Both Sho and Reino walk away with still pale faces

[End flashback]

(Lory office)

Lory was in his office watching the whole scene unfold on his flat screen TV.

"**let's spice things up a bit**"

~2 days later~

There was a knock at the door.

When Sestu opens it , she was handed a parcel address to Cain Heel.

"nii-san something came for you" she yells.

Cain not being a Moring person drags his feet over towards her, takes it from her and rip's it open. inside it was a very fancy decorated letter with posh writing.

*boss*

He opens it and scan's through the letter by the end.

He let a small smirk slip through.

**How interesting...**

(Sho room)

ironically they stay in the same hotel.

Sho room was full of glorified pictures of him all over the wall to satisfy his huge ego.

His clothes were everywhere much to his mangers dismay.

His music sheets where also all over the floor.

They room was darkly light to highlight the beautiful features of the once gorgeous room.(before Sho moved in)

Sho was sitting on the only bed in the room, it too was messy. It had red silk cover and a posh frame.

He received a similar letter to Cain.

He read the letter and by the end. he had turned pale and his eyes went wide...

***I'm going to die!***

Mel: we'll what do you think? It took me a long time to do this.

Sho: so that's why Ren said he felt sorry for us.

Reino: even though he was very happy ( mumbles)

Ren: did you say something?

Reino: NOTHING!

Kyoko: this chapter was very intense.

Sho: this just shows how scary the writer is.

Mel:* smiles* I haven't even begun to deal with you yet, Sho. in the next chapter you're going to go through hell thanks to Ren.

R : ( true gentleman smile)

Sho: you can't be serious!

Mel: I won't stop until you all have suffered! * snicker*

R,K,R,S: 0_o


	3. Chapter 3

Sho : No sign of the writer anywhere.

Kyoko: Ren. Are you sure this is where we met up ?

Ren: that's what She texted me.

Mel: It's finally here...

Reino: WHOA...where did YOU COME FROM!?

Mel: I've been watching you all for 10 minutes across the street...

Ren, Kyoko, Sho, Reino: stalker...

Mel: did you say something? * smiles an angelic smile*

Reino: NOTHING!

Sho: Oh Joy, she's back.

Mel: *turns to beat up Sho*

Sho:( tries to run away)

Reino: best. scene. ever !* camera click*

Ren: shouldn't we help him? ( secretly enjoying Sho getting beaten up)

Kyoko: nope. he deserves it.

Reino: right. he's arrogant and cocky.

Sho: doesn't...anyone...*cough* ...care?

R,K,R: (stares blanking at him)

Mel: the correct answer you're looking for is-

Ren: no.

Sho: bastard! I don't want to hear that from someone like you!

Ren: well it's true.

*all nod.*

Sho: ( depressed in a corner)

Reino: (ignores Sho) The writer does not own us just the plot.

Mel: I'm sure this chapter will make all the Sho haters VERY happy.

Sho:...oh joy.

**Mind Games Chapter 3 **

Chapter 3- playing with a fool.

The Heels Siblings are making their way to the 'Phoenix' site and Cain hasn't stop smiling since they left their room.

which is creepy..

Cain is wearing a black Knee-length jean shorts with a black open shirt and white sandals. While Sestu is wearing black shorts and black tank top with black sandals. Walking hand-to-hand with each other down the beach.

Sestu didn't say anything but inside she was a bit worried because ever since he read that letter he hasn't stopped smiling. She just hoped that want ever he's planning it doesn't involve her.

**'I wonder who the poor guy is?**'

[ Flashback]

Cain is on the bed reading the letter.

(Lory letter)

You are 'invited' to an all male

paintball game solely for celebrities with special guest

**Shou Fuwa **and **Cain Heel ( BJ)**

It would be broadcasted all around the resort.

Be there at the Phoenix site

At 11: am

note: this ' ' means you have **NO **choice, you **HAVE **to come.

'It seems like Boss choose this because I can get full satisfaction and there won't be an damage to the singers body.' Cain thought.

**How interesting...**

Sho is currently panicking in his room.

He has to be in the same event with that SICOPHATH! The world is coming to an end! What little he did know about him was that Cain already hated him. He could already see images of his life flash before his eyes.

I**'m going to Die...**

[End of Flashback]

It was 11: 45 when they arrived at the site they were showed by a very scared staff member to where Cain could get dressed. Cain got dressed in a room similar to their resort room except for the for the fruit basket on the table addressed to him and an assembly of combat clothes on hangers. He took his time getting dressed since he didn't care about making them wait. In the end Sestu was the only one who could drag him out of the room.

He wore black combat boots ( even though he usual wore them), green army trousers that want over his boot, a black t-shirt that showed off his muscle and army jacket. He started attracting attention from girls as he walked by. The only thing that was keeping them at bay was the messed up rumours about him.

He walked down a long corridor that was made out of glass until he could see a bright light at the end. He passed through it and made no effort to acknowledge his surroundings. what he could guess, he was in a very spacious space in front of some kind of forest.

He scanned the faces of people there until he spotted his target: Sho. He wore exactly what he was wearing except ...he wore it worse. He smiled as he thought of all those things he would do to him..

Sho inwardly cringed.

The instructor came onto the field. She was an older women with black hair tied into a pony tail and blue tied eyed. She wore the exact the thing as the contestants except she had the resorts logo on it ( a blue dolphin in front of a Blue moon). She was not looking forward to 'babysitting' cocky celebs from her experience in the past however she did manage to put on a VERY forced smile that by a miracle also spread to her eyes in the presents of the celebrates. Making sure not to offend them in any way as her job was on the line.

She was warned not to especially offend Cain through quickly wide spread rumours that mysterious appeared when he arrived. She had thought it was ridiculous and assumed he was a very well mannered, civilised person who gave the first wrong impression.

After seeing him in the flesh all doubt about the rumours were destroyed. She was so scared that she so desperately wanted to run and hide so well that the even devil himself couldn't find her. He looked like someone you DON'T want to offend due to his connections and the way the atmosphere was intense as she also noticed the other's standing a safe distance from him. Not to mention that crazy look in his eyes as he watched the other celebs with amusement. Though she had to admit he was quite handsome.

"okay the rules are simply all you have to do is-"

BAM!

No sooner after the noise a scream of pain and agony was heard that belong to Sho Fuwa . He was on the floor holding onto his arm for dear life while his face showed that he was in excruciating pain. Immediately people started to panic and ran over to the young pop star checking if he was okay as he was an important guest. In the end they assumed that a paint ball gun had gone off by accident.

nobody noticed Cain smiling in the background, only his sister did which she gave him a nod of approval. An action that did not go unnoticed by the pop star.

He followed where she was looking and that when he say It. A Cheshire cat smile spread across Cain lips that sent a shiver down his spine. even the people around him could somehow sense it , pushing a single thought into their mind's ' was this really an accident?'.

nobody said anything due to fear for their life but they were all thinking it. Sweat began to form on all of their faces.

The instructor had to take control of the situation now before it got out of hand. She called out drawing everyone's attention to her. There was a reason why she was chosen to be in charge of this event. She explained the rules pausing once in a while to have Sestu translate everything for him since he didn't seem to understand Japanese.

The Mark man dressed in all green went up onto the nearest balcony to get a clear view of the whole forest with hidden camera's all around the forest that are broadcasted on the big giant screens all over the resort for the staff and guests to view.

He lifted the silver blank gun in the air making sure the contestants could see it. He counted to 3 before pulling it.

Instantly all the contests ran into the forest scared for the lives looking for a good place to hid.

Cain walked calmly towards the forest with both paint ball guns in his hands. The way he carried them was like the guns were part of his body which scared most of the viewer as it became clear that a simple game of paintball turned into hunting game of cat and mouse.

He walked with such confidence in his step. He know how to track each and every one of them down due to as a child he used to track down animals when he was playing outdoors even though he was convince he would not need the skill as an adult.

One by One he would set up traps for the others. Ear piercing screaming and Gun shots boomed through the hole forest .At least the remaining contestants did not watch the hole scene unfold. the audience weren't so lucky.

It was horrific .The viewers saw everything from every angle in very high definition. They all saw how he expertly set up traps that where unimaginable to normal people with sadistic twist to guarantee the target would suffer. They saw how he would watch his soon to be next victim. His predatory expression and the grin that would spread through his lips as he played with his prey. The terrified expression they would have as he admired their last expression before finishing them off. All this was enough to make anyone pale.

It continued like this for 15 whole minutes. He had taken down all others.. all that was left was Sho.

His fans cheered him on as Cain got closer...

Cain could easily take him out but he wanted to toy with him...make him so terrified he would stay away from him and his sister. He still had a grudge against him because he know how stubborn the pop star was.

This was necessary.

The pop star was very scared even though he didn't show it on his face. He began feeling paranoid, jerking at everything that moved. He ran deeper and deeper in the forest.

He's feet lead him in front of an old abandoned factory. Thinking it was safe he quickly entered it...how wrong he was.

Cain travelling on tree tops , saw Sho enter the factory. He went through one of its broken windows and closed it behind him not before turning to one of the hidden camera and given a crocked smile making the viewers blood run cold.

There was no camera's inside the factory so there was no way of seeing what was happening. All the viewers could do was wait for one of them to come out. This allowed the mind to run wild with crazy situation that might occur in the factory.

No sooner, they heard Sho screaming and shouting for help followed by manic laughter..

People were panicking , concern and worry written on their faces for the poor pop star, safety even the activity organiser's were about to call the event off and have guards rush in and stop what was happening inside.

when the screaming stopped.

The door open to revel Cain with a satisfied smirk on his face dragging something behind.

As the camera's zoomed in it was revealed to be Sho and the other contestants unconscious in a buddle tied with rope. Each having a different amounts of paint on them. Sho was the worst as he was covered from head to toe in blue and green paint.

Cain continued walking, dragging them behind him not caring of what was happening around him or the stares he was getting from the terrified guards who were sent to stop him.

He walked out of the forest and left the pile of unconscious celebrities near the wide eyed instructor.

He then walked towards his sister who was waiting for him with a smile.

The instructor finally snapped out of her daze.

"The winner is Cain Heel!"

the was silence as not a single clap for the winner.

The Heels didn't seemed to mind as Cain changed back into his regular clothes and headed for their room with his sister. She looked proud..

Hours later Sho finally woke up.

Immediately people flocked him and bombarded with question about what happened in the factory. He said nothing.

He returned to his room with his manager Shoko Aki.

" what happened in there with you and Cain?"

At first Sho didn't say anything and she was about give up when he spoke.

"**something terrible**"

He had sweat all over his face while shaking. His faced turned pale as the events that happened in the factory flashed before his eyes. Shoko had never seen Sho so terrified.

**What Happened To Him..**

Days later, not one person would not know the name Cain Heel.

meanwhile..

"where am I?, why can't I see anything?"

**Reino ..**

"WHO THERE!?"

**Reino..**

" show yourself you...coward!"

**Reino you have been chosen to be a follower of a higher purpose..**

Mel: what do you think of this chapter? I left some mystery to what happened in the factory.

Sho: she's.

Reino: so.

Ren: scary!

Mel: how do you like the idea of a secret cult under the resort?

Reino: ...

Kyoko:...

Ren: how does she come up with this stuff?

Sho: best not to ask questions .

Reino: can we please talk about how little I APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER!?

Mel: Are you jealous Reino-chan?

Reino:1...don't EVER CALL ME THAT! and 2...YES!

S,R,K:...wow... so honest. *sweat drop's*

Mel: don't worry your , silly, little head about it, you'll appear plenty in the next chapter.

Sho, Ren, Kyoko: ( struggling to hold back laughter)

Reino: *sends them death glares* Thank you!

Sho: (mumbles) attention hugger..

(ignores Sho)

Mel: You Get to be Converted to the light side!

Reino: wait..WHAT!?


	4. Chapter 4

Mind Games Chapter 4

Ren: looks like this is the place...

Kyoko: why is our monthly meeting in a creepy old mansion?

Reino: are you sure this is the right place?

Ren: yes...

Reino: As expected from the writer...

Ren: does anyone know where Sho is?

Kyoko: I'm sure he'll meet us-WHAT THE HELL!?

Ren: Kyoko is there something-What THE HELL!?

Reino: what's everyone so- WHAT THE HELL!?

Mel: *bored tone* hey guys your late.

Sho: *mummf*

Ren: writer-san why is Sho tied up?

Mel: He was annoying as hell and besides it was bound to happen.

R,R,K: * sweat drop*

Mel: now come over here and join me . you can pick a torture weapon.

Sho:* mmf mmf mmf* translation get me away from this crazy bitch!

Kyoko: god can only help him now.

Sho: aaaaahhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH!

Mel: * chuckles darkly*

important stuff: I do not own the manga Skip Beat just plot!

Chapter 4- Reino dies, Axel Zentsu lives!

One word.

Pissed.

He was.

pissed.

no other word could describe it.

At the start he was having a great morning having set 50 dolls on fire and practised 3 demonic ritual all before lunch.

That was when everything went to hell.

He was knocked out and dumped, god knows were underground.

no celebrity should be treated like this!

He was a star-

"shut the hell up!"

And that voice that seemed to be able to read his mind.

"just shut the hell up and follow or do I have to kick your ass!"

He went reluctantly toward the voice and soon came to see a light at the end of the darkness.

thank god!

Through the light, his eyes slowly adjusted to the light and he found himself in a cave like room with weird carvings of a man dressed in all white holding a rectangular object.

unknown to him he was being watched through a see through glass that only worked one way.

"is he the one" a voice mumbled.

" he doesn't exactly look impressive" another voice mumbled.

"there is only one way to find out" another voice answered.

"leader you don't mean-" both voices said.

"yes, that" the leader said.

in the room

the wall in the room came crumbling down to reveal a passage way.

He kept a impassive face even though it had scared him shit-less. He walked down the narrow passage to a underground basement.

The room was covered in dust from top to bottom and was covered in cob webs that hid old book shelves and ancient machinery.

"...can you find me?" it was barely a whisper as he strained to hear even with his higher than normal hearing.

He then heard a child laughing.

"...come closer"

His legs started moving on its own like a force was pulling him.

The voice got louder as he got closer.

"...your getting warm"

again that childish voice as soon as he found the child he was going to run.

"you found me"

Reino looked up ahead and what he saw disturbed him to no end.

He saw a rectangular shaped object stuck in a child sized skeleton that had aged.

Slowly the skeleton began to move.

HOLY SHIT!

first the arm then the legs until it got up and stared at him through empty eye sockets.

"Reino you have to defeat me before I can give you what your destined to have" the skeleton said in that still creepy childish voice.

Unlike most people he did not turn around and run for his life instead he ready himself in fighting stance.

"bring it" he replied.

( Lory office)

Lory was having a problem.

no matter which camera he checked that was set up all around the resort he could not find Reino anywhere.

It was like he vanished into fin air!

IMPOSSIBLE!

seconds became minutes and soon he was seen to be close to tears on his couch.

He needed to have patience, good thing he was a man of great patience or else he would have stomped all the way to the resort and demanded to see him.

where could he have gone?

( Back to the battle)

Reino was in the fight of his life.

At once he rushed in ready to make the first attack. just when his fist was about to connect the skeleton disappeared and appeared behind him.

He wiped him head around just in time to have a bony fist connected to his face sending him flying backwards hitting the wall.

He ignored the pain that was coming from his head and got up right way.

He charged again but mad sure to watch his opponents movements as he changed, his flying fist turned into a grab just before his opponent disappeared.

He found himself moving at a unbelievable speed and was constantly rocking side to side by the skeleton that was trying to shake him off.

He felt sick.

But he would not let go.

He stretched his free hand out to grab the rectangular object he almost got it until he was flung viciously to the stone wall.

*crack*

That sound echoed throughout the room.

He had broken his shoulder.

"you should give up" the voice mocked him as he struggled to get up.

"never! I will never give up as long as I have one working bone in my body. I will fight!" he shouted back his eyes never leaving his opponents eye holes.

That when it happened.

He felt a warm sensation glow throughout his body and strength returning to him.

( It was not my idea for a fight I'm just coming up with things as I write)

His blond hair turned white and his eyes turned blue and his muscles were filled with power.

While this was happening his opponent just merely stood there with the biggest smirk that threatened to split him face.

( the hell! when did this turn into Dragon Ball Z!)

The skeleton began walking toward him before he stopped in front of him.

He braced himself for another attack but it never came.

He opened his eyes to find the skeleton.

kneeling to him.

THE HELL!?

"Reino you have passed my test, claim your prize" it said gone the childish voice to be replaced with a deep man's voice.

Reluctant he stretched out his hand and grabbed the rectangular object that began to glow white after he touched it.

after he grabbed it the skeleton turned into ash and he was left alone.

He turned towards the exit but then his head was overcome with images that invaded him mind. He absorbed each and every memory this was extremely painful as he let out scream after scream filled with pain before the darkness took him.

2 days later

Cain for some reason woke up in a good mood.

Considering how he's always grumpy and people receive humorous killing intent that he emits and the constant cursing in the morning so to have him actual smiling and being polite was quite shocking.

People everywhere would stare at him like he grow two heads as he walked around beach. People had to actually look at the sky to make sure it was morning and they weren't dreaming .

Word got out that Reino had gone missing and staff were advised to keep a look out for him. A lot of people went into depression while he couldn't be more happier.

So while walking down the beach in a dark summer skirt and black trunks he ran into someone one. The forced knocked that person to the ground.

"oh I'm sorry" a voice called out that sounded angelic with a edge to it.

"Hn" that was his only response.

The guy looked actually like Reino! and he wasn't scared of him!

The only difference was that he had white hair and blue eyes. The arrogance in his eyes were not the there instead they were innocent. He wore complete white swimming trunks.

"My name is Alex Zentsu" Alex said.

"Cain Heel" The fact that he actual answered shocked the people around him. The next thing that actual happened was even more shocking.

Alex got up and extended a hand to him.

" I may look like this but I like to torture people" He said with the widest smile he had ever seen.

Silence descended on the beach and all were stunned. even Cain. All except Cain thought one thing.

'this guys a monster'

Cain on the other hand was sporting the biggest smile they had ever seen. He actual took the guys hand and shook it.

"This could be the start of a beautiful friendship" Cain smirk even wider while Alex mimicked his smirk.

All onlookers paled.

A monster duo had just been born.

Oh how do you like how this chapter ended? do you like?

Reino: what is she doing?

Ren: I don't know it looks pretty scary.

Sho: *pale*

Kyoko: And people say I'm scary..

Mel: ITS FINISHED! RISE MY MONSTER!

Alex: what is your first orders, master.

Mel: we have some guests why don't you welcome them.

Alex: yes, master.

Ren: where did he go-urk!

Reino: RUN!

Sho: I'm to handsome to die-urk!

Kyoko: we have to leave them behind!

Alex: hello.

Reino and Kyoko: *scream*

Alex: master the guests have being taken care off.

Mel: good. * evilly chuckles*


	5. Mind Games Omake

Ming Games OMAKE

Sho: where am I?

Ren: why is it so dark?

Reino: WHY AM I TIED UP!

Mel: It good to see you're all awake…

Sho: Holy shit I thought I got rid of you!?

Mel: No. You can't get rid of me that easily. Kukukukuku.

Kyoko: She got even crazier than the last time we met.

Reino: *pale*

Mel: Now then you may all be wondering why you're tied up today?

Sho: no shit Sherlock.

Mel: *pressed a big red bottom next to her*

Sho: what is tha- AHHHHHHHHHHH *passes out*

Mel: now then are you willing to get along or do you me to shock you? *smiles*

Ren: that smile is even creepier than when I smile when I'm mad.

Kyoko: She owns you on that one.

Mel: I AM TALKING!

Reino: sorry.

Mel: now today I will be answering some questions from the readers. *hands paper to Ren*

Kyoko: ok…

Mel: by the way. Word them carefully or you don't want the Alex Zentsu problem again? *smiles sweetly while saying it in a tone that promised pain*

Ren: *eyes the paper with fear* Why did Reino turn into Alex?

Mel: oh yes the most popular question.

Reino: *leans forward*

Mel: hmmm….

Mel: I don't know.

R, K,R: * sweat drops*

Reino: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW! IM OUT OF THE STORY BECAUSE OF YOU!

Mel: Reino….

Reino: *sees the danger* yelp.

Mel: shut up.

Reino: yes mama.

Mel: I needed something to happen after this entire story is called 'Mind Games'

Reino: * calm now*

Mel: Besides you're still going to be in it, you'll be trying to get your body back.

Reino: why does that sound off to me.

Mel: Kukukukuku.

Kyoko: *tries to move away*

Mel: NEXT QUESTION!

Sho: why are you such a bit-

Mel: Alex can you put him in the special chair please?

Sho: wait WHAT SPECIAL CHA-

ALEX: yes master.

Sho: unhand me you mindless drone.

Alex: It is done.

Mel: NEXT QUESTION

Ren: why haven't you updated for such a long time?

Mel: It because I didn't feel like it.

Kyoko: *sweat drop*

Mel: but some people actually like our little chat at the beginning and end of each chapter.

Sho: so why are we tied up you sociopath!

Mel: *press button and a tank of sharks revealed under sho seat*

Sho: *gulp*

Mel: if I invited you, you wouldn't have come and I wouldn't have fun *smiles*

K, R, S,R: *shivers*

Ren: Where is this story going?

Mel: I Have no idea.

Ren: *sweat drop*

Mel: I'm just coming up with stuff on the fly

Reino: and were the unfortunate victims of this crazy world.

Mel: you all signed a contracted.

Sho: * mumbles* that because you stalked us for 3 days and showed up at each of our work place.

Mel: did you say something? * Near a golden button*

Sho: *eyes it with fear* no mama.

Mel: good dog.

R,K,R: *snickers*

Mel: I'll be leaving I have to go to a meeting with the cast of Bakugan.

Ren: Aren't you go- *realises she left*

Kyoko: I hope somebody find's us.

Alex: don't worry I be here to keep you all company *evil laugh*

R,S,R,K: nononoNOONONONONO…


End file.
